Overprotective Brother!
by FlashOrangeHabanero
Summary: Boruto mempunyai adik perempuan yang bernama Himawari. Himawari sangat imut dan manis. Shikadai, Inojin, Iwabe, Mitsuki dan juga Metal tertarik padanya. Inilah yang tidak disukai Boruto. Sebagai kakak yang baik, ia akan selalu melindungi adiknya dari siapapun yang berani macam-macam dengan adiknya.


FlashOrangeHabanero

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Overprotective Brother!

Lapangan Konoha Junior High School di penuhi para pemain futsal siang hari ini. Mereka tampak sangat bersemangat walau matahari membakar kulit mereka. "Ga peduli kulit gua gosong! Yang penting permainan gua hebat!" Yap! Itulah perkataan dari salah seorang pemain futsal berambut kuning, Uzumaki Boruto.

"Baiklah! Sekarang waktunya istirahat!" Seru pak pelatih yang stok semangat masa mudanya tidak bakal habis, Rock Lee. Boruto dkk langsung keluar dari lapangan dan duduk berkumpul di bawah pohon yang rindang. Shikadai mengelap keringatnya yang banjir kayak orang habis mandi. Metal Lee tiduran di hamparan rumput dengan mulut terbuka. Iwabe ngeguyur badan pakai air minumnya. Inojin pergi ke toilet. Boruto menegak habis softdrinknya. Sementara Mitsuki memperhatikan teman-temannya yang kecapekan gara-gara latihan gila-gilaan dari pak pelatih mereka.

Tiba-tiba perut Boruto berbunyi keras. Semua mata memandang ke arah Boruto. "Habis latihan, kita makan hamburger yook!" Ajak Boruto semangat. Teman-temannya hanya mengiyakan ajakan Boruto. Mereka memang sering membeli hamburger setelah selesai latihan.

"KAKAAAAK!" Seru seorang gadis kecil dengan suara riangnya. Boruto tersentak. Suara itu seperti suara adik manisnya. Boruto sontak mencari sumber suara itu. Akhirnya terlihatlah seorang gadis kecil menghampiri Boruto dkk.

"Hima?" Boruto sedikit terkejut karena adiknya datang tiba-tiba. Sementara teman-temannya sekarang sedang menikmati sesuatu yang enak dipandang. Rambut indigo gadis kecil itu bergoyang-goyang terkena angin. Tangan kirinya melambai sedangkan tangan kananya membawa sesuatu entah apa. Senyumannya mengembang dan terlihat sangat manis.

"Dia adikmu, Boruto?" Tanya Shikadai yang mulai tertarik. Boruto hanya mengangguk.

"Manis sekali..." Sambung Inojin.

"Dia imut..." Tambah Metal.

"Lumayan juga.." Ucap Iwabe pelan.

"Dia memang manis..." Fakta dari Mitsuki.

"Sekali lagi ada yang ngomong, gua jitak satu-satu!" Bentak Boruto kesal. Semuanya langsung bungkam.

"Ada apa, Hima?" Tanya Boruto ketika adiknya sudah berada di depannya. Himawari menyodorkan kotak bekal kepada kakaknya.

"Ini makanan buat kakak... Aku yang bantu ibu buatin makanannya.. Pokoknya enak deh! Kakak makan sampai habis ya.." Ucap Himawari dengan senyuman yang sangat luar biasa maniiis. Boruto yang sudah biasa melihatnya saja masih selalu gemas dengan senyuman adiknya. Dua adik-kakak Uzumaki itu tak menyadari jika yang lain sudah menutupi hidungnya untuk mencegah darah segar mengalir.

"Buat kita ga ada, Hima?" Ceplos Inojin sambil mendekati Himawari dan tak sadar jika nyawanya sedang terancam oleh lelaki berambut kuning alias kakak dari gadis kecil yang manis itu. Mata Himawari terdiam menatap Inojin lalu ia menatap teman-teman Boruto yang lain.

"Maaf kak.. Hima cuman bawa buat kak Boruto.." Ucap Himawari.

"Yaaaah.. Trus kita makan apa dong Hima?" Rengek Iwabe sambil megang perut –pura-pura kelaparan. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk, membuat Boruto memberikan mereka deathglarenya. Lihat saja, Boruto akan menjadikan mereka bola setelah Himawari pergi. Himawari tampak berpikir –yang malah membuatnya tambah imut.

"Kalau gitu.. Bekalnya dibagi-bagi aja! Kakak jangan habisin ya! Bagi-bagi sama yang lain!" Ujar Himawari sambil tersenyum lebar. Inojin ingin sekali mencubit pipi gadis kecil bermata biru safir itu. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika Boruto mencengkram pundaknya keras.

"Tenang aja Hima.. Aku bakal bagi-bagi kok.." Boruto mengacungkan jempol kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya masih mencengkram pundak Inojin. Inojin hanya bisa berdoa agar pundaknya tidak remuk. Himawari mengangguk lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu.. Hima pergi dulu ya Kak! Daah!" Ucap Himawari sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hima ga mau dianter sama kak Shikadai?" Sekarang, Shikadai lah yang memulai aksinya. Rupanya ia yang akan menjadi objek penghancuran Boruto selanjutnya setelah Inojin. Himawari menggeleng.

"Ga usah kak.. Hima bisa sendiri kok.." Tolak Himawari halus dan sambil tersenyum lagi. Hima! Apa anak ini tak sadar kalau dia yang menjadi objek cuci mata teman-teman kakaknya karena senyum manis dan imut miliknya itu?

Shikadai membalasnya dengan mengangguk lalu tersenyum –yang sebenarnya menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. "Kalau gitu.. Hati-hati ya..".

Himawari mengangguk –masih tersenyum lalu ia pergi meninggalkan anak-anak futsal yang masih menatap kepergiannya tanpa ada yang bernafas.

"Daah Himaaa! Besok ke sini lagi ya!"

"Minta nomor teleponnya dong Hima-chan!"

"Kapan aku bisa ngajak dia jalan-jalan..?"

"Hima! Nanti aku traktir!"

"Bakal aku beliin boneka yang gede!"

"BRISIK!" BUAGH! Alhasil, pukulan maut Boruto langsung merobohkan 5 orang temannya yang mulai ga jelas. Adiknya itu memang mempunyai kekuatan khusus yang bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta padanya. Sepertinya kekuatan adiknya itu membuat Boruto memiliki tugas tambahan yang menyusahkan yaitu: Jangan sampai ada lelaki yang berani mendekati Himawari dari jarak 5 meter –kecuali dia dan ayahnya.

Boruto pun membuka kotak bekalnya yang ternyata isinya kue bolu. Karena ia sudah berjanji kepada adiknya tercinta, akhirnya Boruto membagi-bagikan makanan itu kepadanya teman-temannya. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, teman-temannya langsung mencomot kue bolunya. Mereka benar-benar lapar ya? Boruto hanya menatap kesal teman-temannya yang seenaknya saja.

"Enak bener.. Adek lo pinter masak.." Puji Shikadai sambil mengunyah bolu dengan lebay.

"Bener! Gua ga salah milih.." Sambung Inojin.

"Ga salah milih apaan, hah?!" Sambit Boruto kesal. Awas saja mereka membicarakan hal-hal aneh tentang adiknya.

"Oi Boruto! Sebagai temen, kita harus ngerasain perasaan yang sama" Iwabe ikut nimbrung. Boruto mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya. Kenapa pembicaraannya tambah aneh sih? Iwabe yang menyadari tatapan bloon Boruto langsung mendengus kasar.

"Maksudnya.. Dari jaman dulu, kita kan udah jalanin hari-hari bareng.. seneng-seneng bareng.. ngerasain rasa senasib sepenanggungan bareng.. Sekarang kita juga harus ngerasain perasaan yang sama!" Jelas Iwabe kesal. Boruto malah tambah ga mudeng. Rasanya Iwabe ingin sekali menonjok wajah bloon Boruto.

"Maksudnya Iwabe.. elo kan dah punya pacar.. masa kita belom sih? Kan ga adil.." Metal akhirnya turun tangan ketika melihat temannya sudah kehabisan stok kesabaran –Iwabe bicaranya aneh sih.. penulisnya aja ga ngerti apa yang dia bilang. Boruto masih mengernyitkan alis. Kenapa jadi bahas beginian?

"Betul! Kalau kita teman.. kita harus paham satu sama lain.. makanya lo harus mutusin Sarada! Biar kita adil! Biar kita sama-sama jomblo!" Tambah Inojin yang makin ga jelas. Boruto memberikan deathglare gratis padanya. Apa hubungannya Sarada di pembicaraan ini?

"Kalau gitu.. Sarada jadi pacarku saja.." Ucap Mitsuki yang dari tadi diam. Boruto melotot ke arahnya. Rupanya Mitsuki juga mengincar Sarada nya.

"Enak aja! Sarada bakal jadi milikku!" Shikadai malah ikutan.

Akhirnya ribut.

"SEHADAP!" Teriak Boruto kesal. Teman-temannya langsung menoleh.

"Sehadap apaan Boru?" Tanya Inojin ga mudeng.

"Eh... bahasa Inggrisnya diam apaan sih?" Tanya Boruto cengo.

"Oo.. Maksud lo 'shut up'..?" Shikadai mengoreksi.

"Nah.. iya itu.." Boruto menggaruk-garuk hidungnya.

"Bilang kek.." Cibir yang lain.

"Iya deh... Cut! Ulang-ulang.." Ucap Boruto.

"Oke.."

"SHUT UP!" Teriak Boruto kesal. Teman-temannya langsung diam.

"Gua masih ga ngerti! Apa hubungannya Sarada hah?! Jangan macem-macem! Gua ga bakal ngasih Sarada ke kalian!" Ucap Boruto kesal. Memang susah berbicara dengan manusia seperti Boruto. Tapi teman-temannya itulah yang tambah ga jelas bukan?

"Putusin Sarada atau kasih adik elo.." Ucap Mitsuki singkat. Kata-katanya lebih mudah dimengerti oleh Boruto. Hah? Sekarang Boruto baru mudeng. Rupanya mereka mengincar adiknya dan juga pacarnya.

"Enak aja! Gua ga bakal ngasih dua-duanya ke elo semua!" Sewot Boruto. Mana mau ia memberikan dua orang tercintanya kepada orang lain? Shikadai menghela nafas. "Merepotkan" batinnya.

"Okelah kalau begitu... Tapi kita ga bakal nyerah ya Boruto.." Ucap Inojin sambil mengambil bola dan berjalan ke tengah lapangan disusul yang lain. Boruto mencengkram tanganya sendiri dengan gemas. Apa katanya? Boruto merasa sangat kesal. Tambah kesal lagi karena bekalnya sudah dihabiskan oleh teman-temannya yang ga tahu malu itu sedangkan dia belum makan sedikit pun. Ia takkan membiarkan mereka mendekati Himawari. Siapapun yang mendekati adiknya, akan ia beri pelajaran! Berhati-hatilah untuk siapapun yang mendekati gadis kecil berambut indigo yang sangat manis itu. Mereka harus siap menghadapi seorang kakak yang dengan senang hati menghajar siapapun yang berani macam-macam dengan adiknya.

Bagaimanakah rencana teman-temannya untuk mendekati Himawari?

-To be continue-

Hai hai! Makasih buat yg mau baca fic ga jelas ini... Buat hiburan aja kok.. ditunggu reviewnya yaa..


End file.
